


Yoda and Dirty Gym Floors

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't take it any more but Santana helps him through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoda and Dirty Gym Floors

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on song spoilers for 2x15

  
_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
  
 _  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
_

_  
Well, I’ve been afraid of changin’  
‘Cause I’ve built my life around you  
But time makes bolder, children get older  
I’m getting —  
_

Quinn stopped singing as a loud banging noise from one of the auditorium doors distracted her and the band. Sam had knocked over a bunch of music stands when he jolted out of his seat and ran out of the auditorium.

“Excuse me, we’re trying to rehearse here,” Rachel called out at Sam’s receding back. “Well that was extremely unprofessional.”

“Shove it, Berry,” Santana called out as she followed Sam out of the auditorium.

“Well apparently some lovers’ quarrel is more important to you two than REGIONALS!” Rachel yelled back though neither of them could hear her at this point. “Well, moving on, Quinn we’ll have to start again from the top.”

*

Santana followed after Sam without a rush, fairly confident she already knew where he was headed. She opened the door to the boy’s locker room, deserted with no basketball practice today, and found Sam on the floor beside a row of lockers. He was seated with his back to the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest, looking much smaller that Santana usually imagined him.

There were tears in his eyes, though he seemed to be trying to hold them back. Santana paused for a moment, glancing down at the grimy floor, before reluctantly sitting down beside Sam. “Hey Evans, quite an exit you pulled back there. At least you got a rise out of Rachel, not that that’s hard.”

“I can’t Santana,” Sam choked out. “I can’t do it, I can’t be this.” He furiously tried to wipe away his tears, but more just replaced them.

“According to Ms. Holliday, I don’t think we really have much of a choice. Didn’t Yoda say something about how you are or you aren’t, and like trying to change doesn’t work?”

That finally got Sam to look up at Santana in surprise. “It’s ‘Do or do not, there is no try.’ How did you even know that quote? And how does that even fit the situation?”

“Puck dragged me to see all three of them when we were twelve and then spent the next three weeks talking like Yoda. And whatever, I’m terrible at giving at advice, but you know what I mean. You can tell yourself all the bullshit in the world and try to change ‘til you’re blue in the face, but it’s not gonna do anything.”

“I know, I know you’re right. And Ms. Holliday’s right, too. I just don’t want to go through this. Why do our lives have to be so hard? Why can’t I just be like Finn- he has this awesome life, and girlfriends, and he doesn’t even try at it.”

“First of all, let me just say that you’re way hotter than Finn.” Santana saw a small smile at that remark. She knew he’d like that; after all, she always loved it when someone told her she was hotter than Quinn. “And everyone’s got shit in their lives, I mean, at least we don’t have a baby floating around out there, right?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know that things suck right now, and this gay thing just seems like one big ball of suck. But you’ve only experienced the bad parts. But there’s good stuff too, and let me just say the good parts can be _fucking amazing_.

Sam seemed to have stopped tearing up and composed himself somewhat while she was talking. “You know, you’re not as bad at this advice thing as you think you are.”

“That’s sweet, Evans, but stop trying to get in my pants, I know you don’t really want to be there. And help me off this disgusting floor you made me sit on.” Sam got up and gave Santana a hand up as well.

Sam tried to clear off his face and get his hair back to normal. “I guess we should head back to rehearsal before Rachel has a stroke or something.”

“YOU should go wash your face, cause right now it’s kind of a train wreck. I’ll go back and bitch about something so no one notices when you slink back in.”

“Yeah, ok.” Santana turned to leave, but before she got out the door, Sam pulled her back into a big bear hug. “Seriously, though, thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Sam headed over to the sink and Santana started walking back to the auditorium, figuring that this should count as her good deed for the month, if not the whole damn year.


End file.
